112913doirjossik
galactoidArrival GA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 05:22 -- 05:22 GA: heyyyyy, jossik! 05:22 GG: Oh hey Do-r 05:22 GA: rad party, right? 05:22 GG: - know, r-ght 05:22 GG: so much fun 05:22 GA: yeah 05:23 GA: what were you and that dude rilset talking about that escalated to murder? 05:23 GG: we were tαlk-ng αbout woo-ng null 05:23 GA: why am i asking, i was listening for half of it anyway 05:23 GG: αnd αppαrently he wαnts to g-ve her α plαnt thαt eαts people 05:23 GA: you guys talk a bit loud hehehe 05:23 GA: yeah that sounds like the stupidest gift ever 05:23 GG: yeαh, - guess we do hαhα 05:24 GG: much worse thαn my -deα 05:24 GA: whats your idea? 05:24 GG: well, the ααlchem-zαt-on got me th-nk-ng 05:24 GG: - could stαrt comb-n-ng flowers - f-nd 05:24 GG: unt-l -'ve creαted α beαut-fuαl new breed of flower 05:24 GA: that sounds cool 05:24 GG: wh-ch - w-ll then g-ve to ehr 05:24 GA: if she's into flowers, of course 05:25 GA: if not, you have to do some badass heroic thing 05:25 GG: Yeαh, -'m try-ng to f-gure thαt out 05:25 GA: wait, why were you working together? 05:25 GG: -t'l be hαrd αfter she d-d α bαdαss hero-c th-ng for me 05:25 GA: oi, we were all somewhat helping 05:26 GG: Well, -t wαs mostly null 05:26 GA: well, she told vejant and sami not to help, and i was already outie 05:26 GA: and rilset did all of the fighting 05:26 GA: i think 05:26 GG: he sαys -f we work together -t -ncreαses our chαnces, αnd she'll cvhoose whαts best for her 05:26 GG: αnd thαt sounds pretty good to me 05:27 GA: oh, thats... really not what i expected! 05:27 GA: very mature of him 05:27 GA: *her 05:27 GG: Yeαh he honestly th-nks she mαy just go w-th both of us 05:27 GG: thαt'd be we-rd 05:27 GA: haha 05:27 GG: αlso, -t wouldnt hαppen 05:28 GG: So, enough αbout my quαdrαnts 05:28 GG: you hαve αnyone -n m-nd for your humαn quαdrαnt? 05:28 GA: if i only have one quadrant, its not really a quadrant 05:28 GG: yeαh - guess so 05:28 GG: but work w-th me here! 05:29 GA: hmm 05:29 GA: well, right now, seriad is flirting with me 05:29 GA: i think its just joke flirting 05:29 GG: yeαh, - sαw thαt 05:29 GA: because all of my flirting is joke flirting 05:29 GA: wait, what? 05:30 GA: we weren't flirting until just now, in the convo im having 05:30 GA: i think... 05:30 GG: ? 05:31 GA: i mean i dont know but '05:30 CA: Oh! Um, yeah... ;) <3 wonk wonk 05:30 CA: Wonk wonk' sounds a bit like flirting, no? 05:31 GG: oh mαn "wonk wonk" -s def fl-rt-ng 05:31 GG: trust me, -'m the kn-ght of heαrt 05:32 GG: so whαt αbout you? Do you rec-procαte αt αll? 05:32 GA: '05:31 CA: I um, I imagine us on that beach, if that's okay with you... *more eyebrow wiggling*' 05:32 GA: idk 05:32 GA: ive never felt true love~ 05:32 GG: wow reαlly 05:32 GG: - guess αs the hero of m-nd thαt mαkes sense 05:32 GA: wow, thats mean 05:32 GA: i flirt like all the time 05:33 GG: but you αrent ser-ous αbout -t 05:33 GA: and i think i just had someone fall in love with me at first sight? 05:33 GA: well, im barely ever serious about anything 05:33 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shrugs -- 05:33 GA: hehehe, if i wasnt such a calm and cool dude, id probably be freaking out 05:34 GG: hαhα yeαh 05:34 GG: Hey, uh 05:34 GG: do you th-nk -t's we-rd thαt we're fr-ends? 05:34 GA: huh? why? 05:34 GA: most of my friendships are weird 05:34 GG: - meαn our αspects αre heαrt αnd m-nd 05:34 GG: by αny log-c, those should be polαr oppos-tes 05:35 GA: pff, heart and mind are like totally related 05:35 GA: love is all chemical reactions in the brain, yo 05:35 GG: no - meαn m-nd shuold represent sound log-c, αnd heαrt -s ruled by emot-on 05:35 GA: well maybe we arent like completely bound by it 05:36 GA: what about the page part? 05:36 GG: wα-t - just reαl-zed 05:36 GA: apparently, according to the oracle, im really stupid now at mind 05:36 GG: reαlly? 05:36 GA: wait what did you realize 05:36 GA: totes cut you off there 05:36 GG: the pαge l-ke g-ves the kn-ght h-s sword before bαttle αnd αll, r-ght 05:36 GG: where's my sword, do-r 05:37 GA: up yer arse 05:37 GG: you hαve totαlly fα-led to del-ver on your pαgely dut-es 05:37 GA: heheh 05:37 GA: but apparently, ill eventually be really important 05:37 GG: huh cool 05:37 GA: so my swords gonna be like way jammed up yer arse 05:37 GG: - should tαlk to the orαcle 05:38 GG: but th-ngs were αlreαdy αwkwαrd between us before thαt hug, αnd now - just don't knwo 05:38 GA: d'aww, i feel so bad for her, we totally shouldnt have hugged her 05:38 GA: your fault 05:38 GG: whαt no 05:38 GG: you stαrted -t 05:39 GA: someone hugged me 05:39 GA: then you hugged her 05:39 GA: then i hugged you both 05:39 GG: yeαh but you h-gh f-ved me when we αrr-ved 05:39 GG: so techn-cαlly 05:39 GG: your fαult 05:39 GA: :O :O 05:39 GA: shocking revelations 05:39 GG: - know r-ght 05:40 GA: i blame the tentacles 05:40 GA: they were just so high fiveable 05:40 GG: yeαh -t's αlwαys the-r fαult 05:40 GA: so technically, its actually the oracles fault for opening the portals 05:40 GA: full circle 05:40 GG: those tentαcles cαused α resonαnce cαscαde of phys-cαl contαct 05:41 GA: mhm 05:41 GG: so yeαh - feel l-ke αn αss αbout the whole th-ng 05:41 GA: though to be fair i was the only one who high fived them 05:41 GA: yeah me too 05:41 GA: i left a present though 05:41 GA: a note of thanks, and one of my finest hats 05:41 GG: oh, - shuold've thought of thαt 05:41 GG: ugh - αm the worst 05:42 GA: no you arent, youre the best <3 05:42 GG: αw thαnks <3 05:42 GG: ... 05:42 GA: hahaha wow i am the flirtiest 05:42 GG: yeαh, you reαlly αre... 05:42 GA: i am the shittiest mind dude ever jeez 05:42 GG: how so 05:42 GA: all i can do is flirt when all i should be doin is thinking 05:43 GG: mαybe for you fl-rt-n -s just α wαy of sort-n out your thoughts αnd junk 05:43 GA: nah, i think its just me being silly 05:43 GG: who knows 05:43 GA: yeah, now youre trying to psychoanalyze my mind 05:44 GG: yeαh 05:44 GA: we need to have a flip 05:44 GG: -'m the kn-ght of heαrt mαn, th-s should be your terr-tory 05:44 GA: i psychoanalyze, you flirt massively 05:44 GG: hαve α fl-p? 05:44 GG: oh uh 05:44 GG: - dont know -f -'d be comfortαble 05:44 GA: wow im having such romance problems 05:44 GG: ?? 05:45 GA: theres like this one person im totes in love with but another dude loves her and she doesnt love me back 05:45 GA: my life is so diiiifficult being all mindy 05:45 GG: who -s -t? 05:45 GG: kn-ght of heαrt bro, - cαn help 05:45 GA: hehehe, im joking about you and null and rilset 05:45 GG: oh you l-ttle 05:45 GA: :D 05:45 GG: not cool, mαn 05:45 GG: (:c 05:45 GA: sorry 05:46 GG: s'okαy 05:46 GA: dont worry, you'll probably beat that other guy 05:46 GG: -dk 05:46 GA: im gonna be honest, he seemed nice, but the whole murder and creepy thing probably isnt going to help his chances 05:46 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shrugs -- 05:46 GG: but s-tll she wαs respond-ng to h-m 05:47 GA: people tend to respond to other people 05:47 GG: no - meαn l-ke 05:47 GG: - th-nk she's αttrαcted to h-m 05:47 GG: sry but 05:47 GG: th-s reαlly -s α convo - should be hαv-n w-th my mo-rα-l 05:47 GG: no offense 05:47 GA: yeah, probably 05:48 GA: where was tlaloc, anyway? 05:48 GG: -dk 05:48 GA: cant believe he totally missed out on that party 05:48 GG: he prob wouldn't hαve nejoyed -t αnywαys 05:48 GG: -dk 05:49 GA: it was a helpful party though 05:49 GG: yαeh -t wαs 05:49 GA: i now know almost everyone 05:49 GG: thαt αlchem-zαt-on sh-t, mαn 05:49 GA: yeah, that too 05:49 GG: thαt -s gonnα be totes useful 05:49 GA: i jotted down some notes on my phone, and took some pics 05:49 GG: -'m αlreαdy th-nk of stuff to comb-ne 05:49 GA: unfortunately im on an adventure and cant combine stuff atm 05:50 GG: yeαh - scr-bbled some noted -n my αdventure journαl 05:50 GG: αh, thαt sucks 05:50 GA: i wonder how we can send things though? 05:50 GG: -dk, but - hope there -s some wαy 05:50 GA: er, one of the twinks mentioned a way to send things with grist 05:50 GG: wh-ch one 05:50 GA: probably uses those machines but until- 05:50 GA: uh, rc 05:50 GA: but that was before she went insane 05:51 GG: yeαh we cαn totαlly trust her 05:51 GA: oi, i only talked to her once 05:51 GG: -t's not l-ke she shαved my horns off αnd tortued me or αnyth-ng 05:51 GA: well that hadnt happened yet 05:51 GG: but she wαs probs crαzy before thαt hαppened 05:51 GA: yeah 05:52 GG: she -s αppαrently mαjorly mαn-pulαt-ve 05:52 GA: huh 05:52 GA: well, ill have to run all of the facts i got from her by the oracle some day to see if theyre true 05:52 GG: yeαh 05:52 GA: hmm, maybe ill listen to her fashion choices though 05:53 GG: no 05:53 GA: ill have to meet kikate first, but i think her choices would fit him 05:53 GG: dont l-sten to αnyht-ng she hαs ever sα-d to you 05:53 GG: yeαh k-kαts pretty cool 05:53 GA: ill make sure to forget the 3 things she said to me 05:53 GG: yeαh you do thαt 05:53 GA: how will we get revenge? 05:53 GG: -'m plαnn-ng on putt-ng together α derse tαsk force 05:54 GA: im gonna be truthful here, i dont actually think any of us can take her on 05:54 GG: - th-nk -f we comb-ne our forces, we cαn tαke her 05:54 GA: i heard lots of noises from the rilset fight but then suddenly he and null and you were back at the tower 05:54 GA: i think they were losing, and escaped? 05:54 GG: yeαh thαt's whαt -'ve heαrd 05:55 GG: hey look - gottα get some sleep 05:55 GG: but -'ll tαlk to you lαter 05:55 GA: coolio, ttyl 05:55 GG: bye 05:55 GA: byeee -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 05:55 --